Aimele, bonus
by Kelly Granger
Summary: *Interdit aux moins de 18 ans - description de scènes sexuelles explicites* Voici la scène qui relate la première fois entre Jasper et Bella dans ma fic Aime-le.


Voici le « lemon » promit qui vient directement de ma fanfic « Aime-le », avec quelques jours d'avance!. La scène se passe tout juste après le départ de Carlisle et Esmée... Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'histoire de laquelle est tiré cet OS pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici...Je vous avertis, c'est vraiment très très chaud !

_***Scène de sexe très explicite, interdit aux moins de 18 ans***_

Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Jpov**

Nous étions sur le porche avant, envoyant la main à Carlisle et Esmée qui montaient en voiture.

Leur séjour ici avait été agréable.

Mais à ce moment-ci, je n'avais en tête que l'image de Bella sans sous-vêtement sous sa robe de plage il y a quelques jours...

Mon érection en devenait douloureuse.

Je me plaçais doucement derrière ma douce.

La voiture était toujours visible dans l'allée qui menait au chemin.

Je lissais ses cheveux sur le côté, dénudant sa nuque albâtre.

Je me penchais jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres effleurent sa peau.

Elle avait un goût léger de pêche, très douce.

Je senti Bella frissonner.

-Ils nous voient encore...

-Je sais, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu arrêtes, au contraire.

-Veux-tu que je continue comme ça?

Comme je disais cela, mes lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

-Oh, Jasper, oui...

Sa tête pencha légèrement du côté opposé à celui duquel j'étais. Malgré qu'elle n'en ai pas besoin, je l'entendais respirer un peu plus bruyamment.

-Bella?

-Oui?

-J'ai vraiment très, très envie de toi.

-Oui.

-Maintenant.

-Oui.

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée, un peu sur le côté.

Elle avait soupiré ses « oui » avec de plus en plus de vibrations.

Je l'attrapais alors par la taille pour la retourner face à moi.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient disparu depuis plusieurs minutes.

D'une main, je remontais son menton pour que son visage me soit offert, et de l'autre je la rapprochais de moi d'une légère pression sur les reins.

Je me penchais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant leur douce fraîcheur.

Ses yeux étaient fermés. Je me détachais légèrement.

-Bella?

-Oui?

-Regardes-moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard était noir de désir.

Je l'embrassais alors avec passion.

Ses mains vinrent fourrager dans mes cheveux.

Elle tira doucement ceux-ci vers l'arrière, me forçant à mettre fin au baiser.

-J'ai vraiment très envie de toi, Jasper Hale.

Je l'attrapais alors par les fesses et elle passa les jambes autours de ma taille.

Je la portais alors jusqu'au salon, ne pouvant me résoudre à attendre quelques secondes de plus.

Je la posais sur le canapé et m'empressais de lui enlever son jeans.

Suivirent alors sa chemise et son soutien-gorge.

Ses seins étaient parfaits.

Ni trop gros, ni trop petits, ils tombaient juste bien dans ma paume.

Je m'approchais tendrement de sa poitrine et pris son mamelon gauche dans ma bouche.

* * *

**Bpov**

La sensation de mon sein dans sa bouche était divine.

Il passait de l'un à l'autre sans avertissement.

Je sentais ma cyprine mouiller ma culotte.

Je passais doucement mes mains dans ses longs cheveux et lui fit comprendre d'une légère pression que je voulais qu'il descende.

Il passa sa langue au creux de mon nombril et embrassa l'élastique de ma culotte.

Il descendit jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite et laissa une douce trace humide jusqu'à ma cheville et prit le soin d'embrasser chacun de mes cinq orteils.

Il refit le même chemin en sens inverse sur ma jambe gauche.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la lisière de ma culotte, il releva le nez et me regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il déchira très lentement la dernière barrière de tissu qui le séparait de moi.

Je vis alors nettement l'effet que cette vue eut sur lui, rendant son regard d'un noir de jais.

* * *

**Jpov**

Le vue de son sexe baigné de cyprine me fit perdre le peu de self-control qui me restait.

Je devais me repaître de ce précieux liquide.

J'approchais mon nez afin d'en humer l'odeur musquée et en prit une lampée, du bout de la langue.

Le goût était à la hauteur de mes rêves les plus fous.

J'entrepris alors d'embrasser chaque parcelle de cette fleur exotique.

Les halètement de Bella me ramenèrent à la réalité et me rendirent encore plus dur, si cela était possible.

Elle était à moitié couchée sur le canapé, les yeux entrouverts, le dos cambré au possible...

Je concentrais les mouvements de ma langue sur son bouton de plaisir, prenant moi-même plaisir à voir son excitation monter tranquillement.

Lorsque je la senti se tendre subitement, je la su proche de l'explosion.

Je me mis à mordiller tendrement son clitoris, la laissant s'envoler dans le jouissance.

Elle poussa un long râle qui sembla venir de très loin.

Tout son corps de détendit doucement, je senti les muscles de sa cuisse jouer doucement contre ma joue.

Ses mains se promenaient encore dans ma tignasse, en un mouvement sans fin.

Elle releva la tête et me fit m'approcher d'elle, je l'embrassais longuement.

J'étais si pris dans ce baiser que je me rendis compte qu'elle avait déboutonné ma chemise que lorsqu'elle me l'enleva.

De même, elle enleva ma ceinture et mon jeans.

À genou devant elle, habillé que d'un boxer, mon envie d'elle était plus que visible.

* * *

**Bpov**

La vue de son membre en érection me rempli de désir en un instant.

À partir de cet instant, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, l'avoir en moi, le plus vite possible, le plus longtemps possible.

-Jasper?

-Oui?

-Maintenant.

-Maintenant quoi?

-Je te veux. Maintenant.

Il arracha lui-même son caleçon et s'approcha de moi, l'air un prédateur.

Il agrippa mes hanches et riva son regard au mien.

D'un habile coup de rein, il me pénétra profondément, stoppant au fond de moi.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et son visage exprimait le bonheur.

N'en pouvant plus, j'ondulais doucement des hanches, pour l'inciter à bouger en moi, et lentement, je le senti faire de longs mouvements.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

* * *

**Jpov**

J'étais enfin chez moi.

Du moins c'est ainsi que je me sentais en elle.

Lorsque je la senti onduler des hanches, je compris le message, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir prendre mon temps.

C'est alors que je me retrouvais couché sur le sol et je vis Bella assise sur moi.

Elle se mit à me chevaucher sauvagement. Sans hâte, mais avec une telle intensité!

J'allais attraper ses seins de mes mains, en profitant pour les caresser tendrement.

Lorsque son rythme se fit trop lent à mon goût, j'agrippais ses hanches de mes mains et la guidais.

Lorsque cela ne me satisfit plus je stoppais tout.

-Bella.

-Oui?

-Relève-toi, s'il te plaît. Mets-toi à genou et prends appui sur le canapé.

Elle se plaça comme je le lui avait demandé et je me plaçais derrière elle.

Je me positionnais à son entrée et la pénétrais d'un coup.

J'imposais d'emblée un rythme plus soutenu que plus tôt.

Bientôt, j'entendis Bella haleter, et je la vis cambrer le dos.

Je plaçais mes mains au creux de ses reins et m'agrippais ainsi à elle.

-Jasper?

-Oui?

-Plus fort!

J'aimais qu'elle ose me dire ce qu'elle voulais.

J'y allais alors plus fort, plus vite.

-Oh, oui, comme ça! Oh Jasper, je...

Je la senti se tendre au tour de moi et il me fallu un contrôle hors du commun pour ne pas exploser également.

Elle se contracta encore plus et j'y allais d'un coup de rein des plus convaincu.

Elle explosa en criant mon nom et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

* * *

**Bpov**

Jamais je n'avais eu un orgasme aussi puissant.

J'en étais renversée.

Et je sentais Jasper toujours aussi dur en moi.

J'eus envie de lui remettre le bonheur qu'il me faisait vivre.

Je me plaçais alors à genou face à lui.

-Jasper, peux-tu t'assoir sur le canapé, s'il te plaît?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi?

Je ne lui répondis pas et enfournais son membre dans ma bouche.

Il n'était ni froid, ni chaud, tiède, je dirais.

Ma cyprine l'enrobais totalement.

Son gland bien rond et rouge était tendu au maximum.

J'entrepris alors de le sucer de façon à le rendre fou d'excitation.

-Oh Bella, c'est bon!

Ses mains vinrent glisser dans mes cheveux et il me guida tendrement.

Lorsqu'il ne s'y y attendit pas, je me mis à le branler avec ma main gauche, alors que la droite massait ses bijoux de famille.

Il poussa un doux râle et me fit accélérer le mouvement.

Et d'un coup, sans que je n'ai rien vu venir je me retrouvais adossée au mur, une jambe remontée contre son torse et son membre en moi.

La situation m'excitait terriblement.

Il fit un ou deux allers-retours et il se déversa en moi.

Aussitôt, je le suivis dans l'orgasme.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux à moitié assis à moitié couchés sur le sol.

-Wôw! C'était...

-Oui, vraiment...

-Tu est fatiguée?

-Non, et toi?

-Non plus! Tu veux...

-Recommencer?

-Oui?

-C'est certain!

* * *

**Bpov**

Les deux derniers jours avaient été très intenses.

Nous ne nous étions arrêtés que pour nous nourrir, et encore là...

Nous avions « baptisé » chacune des pièces de la maison, comme le disait Jasper.

Nous venions tout juste terminer de baptiser la chambre, pour la deuxième fois...

J'étais étendue contre le torse de l'homme que j'aimais.

Je gardais les yeux fermés, tâchant d'avoir l'air endormie.

Je savais que Jasper raffolait me regarder « dormir ».

Je savais, maintenant, que ma vie serait liée à jamais à la sienne.

Lors de ces deux derniers jours, Jasper s'était ouvert ouvert comme jamais.

J'avais pu accèder à toutes ses émotions en temps réel, comme si une connexion s'était établie entre nous.

Je me sentais enfin à ma place...

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Ce n'était pas trop? Ou pas assez? Comment avez-vous trouvé cela?

J'attends de vos nouvelles!

Joyeux temps des fêtes, chers lecteurs!

Kelly


End file.
